Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique applied to the immunological survey of the cells that are important in view of clinical medicine, or more specifically to the method for preserving antigenic cells for solid-phase immunoassay that comprises immobilizing various antigenic cells onto a solid support like a reaction vessel for typing of the various antigenic types expressed on the antigenic cells and for detection of the existence of the antibodies that neutralize the antigens of the cells.